Out of My League
by skyerika92
Summary: A songfic I made that expresses Kurama's feelings for Botan... It only contains Kurama's POV okay... Sorry for some wrong spellings and grammars...hehehe...


_**Out of My League**_

"**Hello! This is a songfic I made for KB and KB fans. This songfic is all about Kurama's feelings for Botan (This songfic just contains Kurama's POV)"**

"**ENJOY!!!"**

**If you want to hear this song...here check it out on youtube...**

**Out of My League by Stephen Speaks**

** enjoy reading it as you listen to this song...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Out of My League**_

"_**It's her hair and her eyes today**_

_**That just simply take me away…**_

_**And the feeling that I'm falling further in love**_

_**Makes me shiver but in a good way…"**_

**A lot of people say that I'm gorgeous because of my red hair and emerald eyes including my good grades and good family backgrounds. I have everything they say. My life as a human named Shuiichi Minamino is just simple as it can be. But when "a girl" a deity of death came to my life all was change. She was beautiful; if there was a word beyond that it is the perfect word to describe her. Her hair has the same color of the sky in summer. Her amethyst eyes are elegant and her complexion is so fair. She is simple but she is perfect for me. I thought I was heartless, though I'm a human I'm still Youko Kurama, the aloof fox who doesn't care about others except my mother Shiori. But this deity, she is different… I don't know why, but I want her always smiling, I never want her drop a tear from her innocent amethyst eyes. I thought I was the cruel fox known for being the "King of Thieves". The fox who can steal anything he adores. But I never thought that someone can steal something to me, something very precious. My heart she stole it from me, without me knowing it. I have lover her, and will never ever do not regret nor hesitate that I fell for her.**

"_**All the times I have sat and stared**_

_**As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair**_

_**And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays**_

_**With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say…"**_

**She's wonderful indeed. I never thought I'll fall for her, the deity who's always bubbly, air-headed, clumsy and sometimes quite annoying. It's quite funny when I think of it, me the cruel fox will fall for a simple deity. But now it happened, and I'm glad it did. Sure she was the deity of death, a grim reaper in the right term. But no, she's an angel for me. Though she doesn't know it, I'm madly in love with her. When she's around all I can do is just sit down and stare at her. Look at her every second, every minute and every breathe I take. I enjoy looking at her, as she smiles, as she laughs, as she chuckles because of her own mistake. Thus, I enjoy what I'm doing, I been eager to tell her this feeling. I have been dying just to hear myself saying to her that she's already "mine". But I didn't nor I can, I can't do anything except just to sit around and watch her, in every move she makes, in every giggling she does and in every moment she looks at me. As her amethyst eyes and my emerald eyes met, it's heaven to me. As she smiles at me, my heart beat faster and faster. As she calls my name with her soft voice that my weakness though I know you wouldn't believe I'm the great Youko Kurama, the King of Thieves will have a weakness it's impossible. But now you could see it, you could prove that I love her. She has found my heart, the heart that was missing inside me. And now she has it, as I whisper to the wind that she wouldn't let go of it till my last seconds…**

"_**Cause I love her with all that I am**_

_**And my voice shakes along with my hands**_

_**Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need**_

_**And I'm out of my league once again…"**_

**I have been waiting for the time, for that moment when I'll approach her and tell her how much she means to me. I'll spoke out let my heart speak all by itself. Tell her I love you just the way she is. I love her as Shuiichi Minamino and Youko Kurama. I love her with all that I am, with all I've got. She's the only one I see, the only one my eyes want to lay unto. She's all that I need, I don't need anything because she's everything. I'll change my life, do whatever she likes… I'll be her slave if she likes… just to be with her… I'm willing to take the risks. I'll do anything even jump out of a cliff without wings…I'll do it… I don't know why I'm saying this; I just want to express my feelings for her… I'm not expressive, but as of now I know you are thinking if this is still me. And I surely propose to you that this is me, the one who truly loves the deity named Botan. The deity that changes me from a heartless youkai to a caring human, I'm glad that this is all happening to him. It's like magic all was change in a minute. Even though it's like that I'm happy with it, I'm happy with what I am now and what will I be tomorrow. I live for her and for only her. She owns me, if not thee for her I should have remained as a dirty killing kitsoune. I never felt like this before… I love my mother Shiori that I am willing to give her my own life. But for my Botan, I'm willing to sacrifice even my soul…that's how I love her… If the time came, that I nearly die and wait for death…I will gladly let my soul to be guided by the deity of my life… She's everything; she's the person, the cause why I'm still living and being a part of Reika Tantei… I love her… I love her… **

"_**It's a master for melody**_

_**When she calls out my name to me**_

_**As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes**_

_**And I feel like I'm falling but its n surprise…"**_

**Her little voice melts my heart. Her bubbly character always cheers me up. My world only revolves around her. She's a blessing sent from above. I would probably thank the One who's up there for giving me this person. The person that made me realize that life is worth living. She made me snap out from reality that there is a meaning to all. She's everything, I could wish for everything… Once when I was nearly to death after the last fight at the Dark Tournament, she's the first one who approaches me, riding in her oar. I never knew someone who totally worries about me except my mother. I would kindly give her anything, just for her to smile at me. In the night, as the sky turns to purple blue, the wind become cold as ice and the only light that gaze is the moonlight. I silently whisper to the wind and wish that she will spend her lifetime with me. Though I know it's impossible, I hope and pray it will happen. I always want her near me, closer, right by my side. I want her smiling back at me and chuckles at me if I grin at her. I want every seconds of my life just to be with her, just for her…**

"_**Cause I love her with all that I am**_

_**And my voice shakes along with my hands**_

_**Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again…"**_

**I have been really happy with her around. And I'll be glad just to be with her. It sounded like I'm really crazy about her. Yes, indeed I am. I admit it. I don't know what will happen if she didn't come in my life. She really makes me crazy, always thinking about her and only her. When she's right in front of me, all alone with her and only her… I began shaking, nervous that I may slip out the word "I Love You!" to her. So all I do is just smile at her as she smiles back at me. Sometimes I wished to be out of myself and let my mouth spoke to her the words I been willing her to hear from me. I maybe aloof to her sight, but still I hope she wouldn't mind me if I love her. I don't know where this feeling of mine will lead me unto. But one thing I know, it makes me different… a word I could describe myself. Whenever she's around, I act different very different from the characters of the known "King of Thieves". And it's all because of her. **

"_**Cause I love her with all that I am**_

_**And my voice shakes along with my hands**_

_**Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea**_

_**But I rather be here than on land**_

_**Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need**_

_**And I'm out league once again…"**_

**I love her that's all I'm going to say… Even if this feeling is strange, I rather feel this than to be a killing kitsoune. Even though I feel that she might not feel the same way too. Its okay, I'm glad I felt this feeling. This feeling will last for a lifetime. Loving someone who you don't know if he or she feels the same is hard. But it's a challenge in my own eyes. I'll continue to love her more and more each day. I'll be forever by her side if she needs me. I'll protect her with all my strength. I'll love her more than anything in this world. She's everything I wanted and more… **

_**Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again…**_

**THE END!!!**

**Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I just wrote it yesterday and finished it early this morning. When I am writing this I felt that I was Kurama at that time saying the things he wants to express for his love one. Nah… I know it's weird. But hey, they say that if you put feelings in everything you do…it will turn out well… Thanks for reading it… Uh oh… before I nearly forgot I'm going to do a songfic also for Botan and for what she feels about Kurama…**


End file.
